In wireless power applications, wireless power charging systems may provide the ability to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections, thus reducing the number of components required for operation of the electronic devices and simplifying the use of the electronic device. Such wireless power charging systems may comprise a transmitter coupler and other transmitting circuitry configured to generate a magnetic field that may induce a current in a receiver coupler that may be connected to the electronic device to be charged or powered wirelessly. Similarly, the electronic devices may comprise a receiver coupler and other receiving circuitry configured to generate a current when exposed to a magnetic field. Many of these devices are designed with metal cases or enclosures that could impede wireless power transfer via a magnetic field. There is a need for a system and method for performing wireless power transfer through metal objects to be able to incorporate wireless charging within such devices with metal cases or enclosures.